A Little Bit of Happiness
by SargeantWoof
Summary: Little one shots of the entire camp and their quest for happiness.
1. Annabeth Asks The Hard Questions

The dining room on the Argo II was quiet. Piper was trying to enjoy the few moments of peace they were having before the fighting began again. Gaea had no respect for her grandchildren's sleeping patterns or lives, for that matter.

"Do you ever think about dying a lot?" Annabeth's soft voice broke the silence on the Argo II. Percy startled, exchanging looks with everyone. Annabeth had hardly spoken in the weeks since Tartarus. The only thing that she consistently said, were the words 'I love you' and that was only to Percy.

Jason cleared his throat. "Annabeth, I think that… uh… I don't know-"

Hazel's voice broke in, "I do." She paused before taking a deep breath. "I think about how it feels dying. I'm terrified that once this is all over Thantos will reclaim me. Why?"

Annabeth shook her head, "It's nothing, really. Just dreams."

"Hey, Wise girl. It's ok. Death is something natural. No one wants to die, really but we just have to accept it." Percy said, trying to alleviate her worries.

"Easy for you to say! You were prophesized to die! You accepted it a long time ago. I haven't." Percy flinched back as though he had been shot as the rest of the demigods froze. They all knew of the basics of the first great prophecy but they hadn't ever heard it brought up like this.

"I lived though, I haven't died yet. I'm okay. We're okay. We can win." Percy sighed. "I can't change the fact that I'm involved. I can't change that you're involved, as much as I want to. All I want is for the world to be safe. If I have to die for that, it's a worthy cause. If I have to die for you…." Annabeth glared at him, while everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"You're stupid if you think you're dying and leaving me." At her words Piper realized that Annabeth's fear was based on the idea of Percy dying and her being unable to follow. Their love was so strong that she truly believed that Annabeth could bring him back to life, at least just to kill him again for leaving her. She wondered if Percy or Annabeth truly realized how strong their relationship was.

Leo broke the quiet next, "Hey Perce? I was wondering something but, if this is a bad time…" He smiled, looking sheepish.

Percy sighed, "Go ahead Leo." He supposed that at this point he should be used to Leo's somewhat weird timing and questions.

"What's was up with the gray streaks in your hair before? Like from when we found you in New Rome. I noticed Annabeth had one too and I was just wondering why you two would dye your hair gray together." At his question Annabeth and Percy looked at each other softly, smiling.

"Well, one winter, about three or four years ago Annabeth got kidnapped-"

"Hey! No thanks to you!"

"I'm not the one who piggybacked a monster!" Franks eyebrows rose, as everyone else stifled laughs at the image.

"Well you were being stupid." She said as if that justified her actions.

Percy rolled his eyes at her fondly. "ANYways, I snuck onto a quest and after many problems we found her, along with Artemis who had been captured. Artemis was holding up the sky after Annabeth had been for days. I was fighting Atlas, when I was pushed back to where Artemis was. Artemis said that Annabeth's strong spirit was the only way she survived." Jason looked impressed at Percy's words while everyone else was gaping at Annabeth. She was blushing under all the attention, glaring at Percy.

"Okay," Leo said, dragging the word out. "So Annabeth got the streak from holding the sky up? And you just dyed your hair to match hers for no reason?"

Annabeth snorted, "No Leo. Seaweed brain held the sky too. It was probably his stubbornness that gave him the strength."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Frank found his voice, shaking his head at them. "And you two were how old?"

"Uh… 14, I think? It was the winter between untreeing Thalia and the Labyrinth. So yeah, 14." Percy announced. The rest of the group stared at them, but they both were unfazed, smiling at each other.

"Good times, eh Wise girl?"

"Not as good as Circe's Island."

Percy groaned, "I thought we weren't going to ever mention that again."

Annabeth giggled, not noticing how much brighter Percy's entire face became at the sound of her laughter. "But you were such a cute guinea pig."

"Woah woah woah. Jackson was a guinea pig? Please tell me you have pictures." Percy glared at Leo, before sneaking a peek at Annabeth who was laughing for the first time in a long time.

Piper internally squealed at the amount of love that was flowing from Percy. She was so happy that Annabeth had someone as great as Percy. She jumped slightly as an arm slid around her shoulders.

"She looks happy." Jason's voice said, echoing her own thoughts.

"Yeah" Piper returned. "She deserves it."

"I think we all deserve it."

Piper smiled sleepily at Jason before looking back around the room. Leo was laughing at Percy and Percy was trying to desperately explain himself. Frank looked slightly mystified, while Hazel was trying, and failing, to look serious. And Annabeth was at the center of it all, her gray eyes flashing with laughter for the first time in weeks.

Yeah, Piper thought. We all deserve happiness.


	2. Leo Just Wants Calypso

When Leo first met Tyson, he was amazed that Percy was so cool with having a cyclopes for a brother. He knew that bunker 9 wouldn't have had any problem with one but they were raised to find value in the work hands could do. He would watch the two joke around, listen to Annabeth join in to their conversations, and be jealous of their relationship. Piper and Jason were great but they were dating and forgot about him. Frank and Hazel were already too mixed up over the whole wait-I-was-dead-but-now-I'm-not-and-hey-is-that-Sammy?-thing to have that kind of a bond with anyone. He didn't like the feeling of jealousy. So he tried to think of his vow to Calypso every time before sighing and going back to work.

He was in Percy's cabin one day, to fix his suspiciously squeaky bed when Tyson lumbered in.

Tyson smiled, "Hello friend Leo." He clapped Leo on the back, slightly stunning the demigod.

Leo smiled back, as always glad to see the happy cyclopes. "Hi Tyson. I'm surprised you haven't fixed this for Percy yet."

Tyson grinned sheepishly, "I have stayed with Ella for the week."

Leo's eyebrows shot up. "Ella? Ella the harpy? The red one?"

"Yes! She is my friend! We talk and work together. She reads and I build." Leo's eyebrows by this point were trying to shoot off his head. Everyone else could get a girlfriend he thought before scolding himself. Calypso was waiting. Like she had before. For Percy.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before he could tell himself it was a bad idea, "Tyson? Did Percy ever mention a… someone named Calypso?"

Tyson shook his head slowly, confused, "Brother only talked about Annabeth."

Leo rolled his eyes. Of course Percy only talked about Annabeth. Annabeth this and Annabeth that. She was who he left Calypso for. But honestly, how stupid could a guy get? Calypso was perfect, and the more he thought about her, the more the weight of his vowed pressed upon him. Tyson waved goodbye as he left, leaving Leo to his increasingly angry thoughts. Just why the hades did Percy leave her alone and forget about her? At least Leo had the decency to try to go back to her. Percy stumbled in, just as Leo stood up.

"Hey Leo" Percy said cheerfully. "Tyson said you were in here. I had a question to ask you about the new training weapons."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Jackson I'm not in the mood."

"Wait, what? Did I do something wrong?" Percy's eyes were confused.

Yeah you did Leo silently screamed in his head. You left the perfect girl alone on a beach wishing for her hero. "Yeah… Think about Calypso anymore?"

The cabin was silent. Percy's face went from surprised to resigned to angry. "Gods Leo what kind of a question is that?"

Leo responded stiffly, "One I would like to you answer."

Percy sighed, "Look I'm sorry you had to go through that and leave her. I get what it's like but it's just her curse. I tried to get the Gods to lift it but, evidently they didn't." Leo opened his mouth but Percy cut him off, "Listen, I am really really mad at myself that I didn't truly force the Gods into fixing it but no one can force the Gods into anything."

"But" Leo said, aware he sounded whiny, "You're Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Leader of everyone…"

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess so. But honestly Leo, I don't think about her. I can't. I have Annabeth and I love her. I would do something if I thought I could but, at this point I don't think they'd listen to me. I got what I wanted aside from that. I couldn't push for much more without seriously pissing one of them off."

Leo groaned, "I know, I know! I just want her to be happy and knowing that one of my friends was a hero who left her doesn't help me." He scowled into his hands. Any other problem he could fix, except this.

"I'm sorry Leo, but there isn't anything I can do. We'll be down by the water if you want to come but if not you can hang here for a little bit."

"Thanks Perce. And I'm sorry", Leo offered sheepishly, not wanting to accidently ostracize himself from his entire group of friends by continuing to somewhat verbally assault the Percy Jackson.

Percy smiled softly as he left. "It's okay Leo. I would want her here too."

Yeah, Leo thought as he went about fixing the bed, before standing up to join his friends. I just want her happy.


	3. Clarisse Gets Mad

Clarisse knew something was wrong when she woke up to the sounds of crying in her room. First off Ares kid didn't cry, and second if they did, they never came to her. She was too tough for their delicate sensibilities.

"Ugh you little twerp get outta my room before I make you." She grumbled blearily before cracking open her eyes. She nearly shot out of her bed in shock. At the foot of her bed was Chris, her boyfriend, and he was sobbing.

"Uh Chris?" She mumbled, confused as to what was going on, "What, uh, what's the matter?" He didn't answer, just buried his face in his arms and continued.

She tried a softer approach, "What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I don't judge." At her word he looked up and Clarisse tried to contain her shock at the pure pain that was rolling through his normally open and laughing eyes.

He opened his mouth, coughed, and tried again. "I… I think we should break up." He said quietly. The room was silent. He looked up a Clarisse to see her glaring at him. He flinched backwards and tried to speak but she raised a hand.

"You wanna say that again, punk?" Her voice rose and she didn't even try to contain it. "Here I am, worried for you, and there you are, crying, and I thought that I might be able to help. But no. You think we should break up."

"Clarisse," he tried but was cut off.

"The stupid thing is though, I tried Chris, I really did. I thought about what might make you happy and what we could be together. But if you want to break up that's fine, I'm sure some Apollo girl will kiss it better."

"Come on, it isn't-"

"Seriously why are you still here? You're lucky I don't run you through with my spear." Even though Clarisse's stance and voice were tough her eyes gave it away. They were shining with unshed tears. "Go ahead, laugh at me. I know you want to. Want to laugh at my naivety, that someone like you could look at someone like me."

"Gods Clarisse! Shut up!" He yelled, staring her down. "None of that is true. I just don't deserve you. You're too good for someone like me." He bitterly laughed. "I'm a traitor to the camp. It doesn't matter if it was years ago, it's still true. I don't belong here. I don't belong with a girl who can fight like you do and always look beautiful. I'm not okay with bringing you down to my level-", He was punched in the arm before he could finish the rest of his rant.

"Seriously?" Clarisse stared at him. "This is what it's about?"

He glanced at her, "Of course this is what it's about."

She looked at the floor, as if to admit a secret, "You… you think I'm beautiful? You don't think I'm gross?"

This time Chris was amazed. "Clarisse, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You kill monsters and it's like you're dancing. It flows in your veins and it makes you more attractive because I know you can beat anyone up. You're strong and proud and beautiful and smart."

She hesitated, "It's just that no one has ever called me beautiful before."

He snorted wrapping his arms around her, "Then everyone has been blind for years."

She smiled at that before turning to look at him. "Chris we can't break up over that. You're not at traitor and I won't let you think of yourself like that."

His smile faded the longer she spoke. Why doesn't she get it, he thought, I'm not good enough for her. He stayed quiet for a while before groaning and giving in.

"I guess you might be right." He sighed before looking at the floor.

"Hades yeah I'm right. If you ever think like that again come find me so I can punch your sense back into you." She smirked at him before adding softly, "I think I love you Chris. All I want is for you to be happy."

He leaned back to kiss her gently. "I think I love you too." Clarisse smiled glad that she had knocked the sense back into her boyfriend.

"But you know this doesn't let you off the hook right? So now I have to kick your ass in training tomorrow."

He groaned, "Come on Clarisse. I thought we were having a moment!"

"Nah", she grinned. "Moments are for Prissy's." Before dissolving into laughter at her cleverness.

Chris laughed as well, smiling down at her. So, he thought, this is what it means to be happy.


End file.
